Falling to Pieces
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: 'He's not here.' She kept telling herself. However, she also kept seeing him everywhere she went.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Deidara (unfortunately), but I do own my OC, Rena.

* * *

The corridors were dark, silent. Her heels pealed against the cold floor, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the thick walls as she walked by. Her eyes were focused ahead, as if nothing was worth to give importance. An emotionless expression was plastered on her pale features, giving the impression she was not actually there; her body was roaming the quiet place by itself. Rena wasn't working properly; she was a robot. She didn't care if the hideout exploded without warning. No. It couldn't be destroyed that way; the expert on blowing everything away wasn't there at that moment.

Her distracted thoughts were interrupted when she walked into a hard wall. Nevertheless, the woman did not bother on looking at it; she didn't even hear the annoyed grunt that came out from it. She just rotated on her heels, before taking the path she'd been following seconds before. Suddenly, a pair of hands landed on her hips, causing her to come to a stop. Glancing behind her, Rena's orange eyes widened in recognition.

"Where are you going so fast?" His husky voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

His hands gripped tightly on her waist, her own body leaned towards his without her permission.

"Rena…"

The woman couldn't help but close her eyes at his hungry touch. Pressing herself more against his toned body, she felt her inside starting to warm. With one of his hands caressing her covered stomach, the bomber moved away some of her red hair and bent down over her skin. A sigh escaped from her parted lips when she felt his hot breath tickling her sensitive neck. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, her hands clutched on his blond hair.

"Did you miss me?" His lips brushed her skin, taunting her with amusement. "It's only been two days."

Rena answer was caught on her throat when the hand on her stomach slipped under the thin garment. His cold fingers drew circles on the soft skin under her bra; that touch was enough to send her to paradise. A trail of kisses was deposited following the line of her neck before his tongue licked playfully her earlobe.

"Tell me, Rena." He insisted, making the woman bit her lower lip at the husky sound of his voice.

However, she was interrupted once again. A low moan slipped from her mouth as his hand covered her left breast and the mouth that had been hiding inside started to roam it. Her head fell backwards and lay on his shoulder, letting the blonde man see the lust painted on her eyes.

"I missed you."

A smirk crept on his face as the words came out. He lowered his hands and turned her around in his arms. Blue met orange for a second before her mouth caught his in a hungry, needed kiss. He pressed her against him as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip past them and dance with her own with passionate movements. A salty savor invaded her mouth, however, and the male separated from her, taking a step backwards.

""Rena…" She looked up in wonder. "Why are you crying?"

_"You can't!" The brown-haired woman shouted furious, feeling her strong heart break into pieces as the man below stared at her, a sad smile plastered on his face. "You promised me you would never leave me! You can't do this!"_

_Rena kept yelling, hot tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She implored the blonde man with her deep gaze, her watered eyes locking on his blue one. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to do it so badly, but she couldn't; not being on a huge bird made by clay that he had created and now was flying above him, moving further and further away._

_The blue-eyed man gave her one last smile, sending all his feelings towards her in it. _

_"I'm sorry." Was all that left his parted lips before a loud sound echoed through the whole place and dust covered his figure._

_"Deidara!"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

'He isn't here.' She kept telling herself.

She clutched her head tightly, closing her eyes and praying for that hallucination to stop. But still, when Rena dared to glance up from her sitting position on the floor, the blonde male was standing her.

The same sad smile illuminating his features.


End file.
